The invention is related to a baking agent for breakfast-roll doughs and methods for producing such baking agents.
Breakfast-roll doughs are raised with yeast and produced from flour, all or the majority of which is flour obtained from wheat. Such flour contains phospholipids, which serve an important purpose during preparation of the dough in that, for example, they promote the gelatinization of the starch. After it had been discovered that lecithin contains the phospholipids of wheat, the addition of crude lecithin to the dough achieved an improvement of the baking properties of the finished breakfast-rolls.
the change from manual working to machining raised many problems in the producing of the dough. Only when lipids were added as emulsifiers, was one able to increase the knead tolerance.
the composition of the lipids occuring naturally in flour made from wheat include a series of lipid components, which are also found in crude lecithin, for example lysophosphatidyl choline, phosphatidyl choline, N-acylphosphatidyl ethanolamines, phosphatidyl inosid, phosphatidyl acid, lysophosphatide acid, phosphatidyl glycerol, lysophosphatidyl ethanolamine, lysophosphatidyl glycerol, diglycerides, monoglycerides, triglycerides, stearins and the like. The lipids found in wheat flour play a part which is not insignificant. This part can be increased very clearly by addition of lecithin or synthetic emulsifiers. However, the addition of lecithin or synthetic emulsifiers poses problems due to the particular components in the lecithin or synthetic emulsifiers as well as the ratio of the particular phospholipids in the lecithin. (L. Wassermann, Fette Seifen Anstrichmittel 1983, 85, 20; Y. Pomeranz, Food Techol 1970, 24, 928).
The roll of lipids as emulsifiers in the form of so-called crude lecithins, extracted from animal or vegetable materials, such as eggs, oliferous seeds and oilseeds, such as coconut-lopra, oil palm, peanuts, rape, sunflower kernel, sojabeans, oil palm and olives (J. Eichber, Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology Vol. 14 Seite 250-269) in doughs and baking masses (H. D. Jodlbauer ZLR 1977 (1) 33-45; Y. Pomeranz, Serial Chem. 1970, 47, 435 ff; Y. Pomeranz, Food Technol. 1970, 24, 928 ff; I.B.M. Coppock, J. Sci. Food Agr. 1954, 5, 19 ff; DE-PS 1183 452; J. Pomeranz in B. F. Szuhaj and G. R. List `Lecithins` AOCS 1985) is known.
As early as the 1940's, lecithin in amounts of from 0.1 to 0.5 weight %, was employed in flour to bake bread. (L. Wassermann, Fette Seifen Anstrichmittel 1983, 85, 120; DE-PS 719 268; W. Schafer, Backerei Techn. 1972, 73). The consistency of dough when worked by machine was improved. The consistency of commercial lecithin is pasty to fluid. For better handling in baking, lecithin is attached to flour-like ingredients. However good baking results are not provided every time since the quality and composition of lecithin are uncertain depending on the origin of the lecithin being employed; due to the uncertain quality and composition of synthetic emulsifiers which were used to a greater extent.
Only through the use of synthetic emulsifiers, alone or in mixture with lecithin, variations in the properties of bakery goods scarcely occured wherein the dough was worked by machine. Preferred emulsifiers were mono- and diglycerides of diacetyl tartaric acid or mono- and diglycerides of fruit acids such as citric acid and lactic acid, as well as other emulsifiers, for example polyglycerol esters, partially or completely esterified with fatty acids.
Using synthetic emulsifiers which uniformly good properties are always obtained. However, quite recently an effort has been directed to put on the market foods which are free from synthetic components.